Technology, which provides a driver with image data of the surrounding environment of a vehicle which is captured by a plurality of cameras installed on the vehicle, is proposed to assist the driver in parking the vehicle. Technology proposed at this time assists the driver in parking the vehicle by performing steering control based on a predicted movement locus or the like which is obtained in a case where the movement of the vehicle at steering angles is to be made.
An example of related art includes JP 2013-126868A.
In a configuration illustrated in FIG. 16, when steering control is performed based on a predicted movement locus in the related art, a route, which corresponds to steering angles at which unnecessary reverse turning of an electric power steering is not required when driving to a target parking position, is set as a target route RTXR, and the steering angle of the electric power steering is set to correspond to the set target route RTXR.
Accordingly, if a response delay between the steering angle of the electric power steering and an actual tire angle occurs, an actual route (movement route RTXRP) illustrated by a solid line is obtained with respect to the target route RTXR illustrated by a dotted line, and the number of times of the reverse turning of the electric power steering, which is not originally required, may increase, which is a problem.